


Sam Loves to Watch Dean Sleep

by AmyPond45



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: Sam loves to watch Dean sleep.





	Sam Loves to Watch Dean Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> This is the first in my ficlets submitted to Soy-Em for the 12DaysofWincestmas Secret Santa challenge on tumblr this year. Em was wonderful to write for, and she’s a wonderful writer herself, so I hope you’ll check out her work!

Sam loves to watch Dean sleep.

Sam loves the way Dean’s eyelashes fall on his cheeks, the way his eyelids move as he dreams, the way his lips look soft and carved in stone at the same time.

Sam can’t stare at Dean when he’s awake. His brother would kill him if he caught Sam gazing at him, studying him as if he was memorizing every line and wrinkle, every freckle. Which, of course, he is. He memorizes every imperfection, although there just aren’t that many, to be honest. The little bump on Dean’s nose from that time it got broken and healed wrong. The tiny scar on his upper lip that’s only visible when the light shines at a certain angle. There’s another tiny scar under his chin from that time Dean face-planted onto a gravestone, but it only shows when Dean tips his head back, exposing his throat.

There’s stubble on Dean’s chin and jaw, his lips are parted and he’s snoring softly so he might be drooling, but he’s so beautiful it takes Sam’s breath away. He lays on his stomach with his arms clutching his pillow, his fingertips touching the gun he always keeps ready, just in case. His t-shirt hugs his shoulders and his bicep is solid muscle. Dean’s strong; he can carry Sam when he needs to. Sam hopes he’ll never need to, but it’s comforting to know he could. Sam’s a big guy, and there just aren’t many men who could take him, much less carry him.

Dean can.

Dean’s eyelids flutter. He’s dreaming. Sam wishes he could lean close and plant a kiss on that bulging bicep, but he doesn’t.

Dean’s lips curl up in a smile.


End file.
